In the classic process for regeneration sugar decolorization resins, a solution of 10% of sodium chloride alkalinized with sodium hydroxide is used. However, this process of regeneration is not efficient in colorants removal from resin and produces polluted effluents. In fact, salt effluents resulting from resins regeneration by alkalinized solutions of sodium chloride cause a big problem because they have a high content of organic compounds with a high content of sodium chloride.